Expecto Patronum
by Bluueeyes
Summary: De como los patronus de Hermione y Ron se encontraron por primera vez. Momento perdido/Spoilers libro 5/Ron POV.


_Los personajes y lugares involucrados son obra de la magistral pluma de Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><em><em><strong>¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS XDRIZZLE! :')<strong>__****_

_**Cumpleaños feliz, te deseo yo a ti (8)**_

**_Feliz cumpleaños Angelita, que los cumplas feliz (8)_**

_¡Felices diez y siete, pequeña, ya eres toda una adulta en el mundo no muggle! :') Espero que te guste esta cosa que te escribí como tú misma has solicitado *risas malvadas*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Expecto Patronum <strong>_

En medio de tantas preocupaciones y dificultades que se avecinan cada vez más avasalladoras y terribles, hay veces en las que solo hace falta detenerse y respirar; prestar atención a simples detalles capaces de revelar el misterio que encierran con tan solo una mirada profunda y sin matices.

Algunas cosas que brillan no solo te iluminan. La pregunta es si Ron y Hermione aquel día estuvieron listos para darse cuenta.

_**2 de Abril de 1995 **_

Ron frunce el ceño y maldice por la bajo. Vuelve a agitar su varita bruscamente y su expresión se ablanda cuando de la punta salen diminutas chispas plateadas.

Algo es algo, piensa.

―Creo que tu movimiento de muñeca es muy exagerado.

Bufa y evita mirar a Hermione, la obvia dueña de esas palabras. Seguramente lo está mirando con esa expresión que pone cada vez que lo corrige y que a él le molesta hasta límites indefinibles, aunque si es honesto, no sabe descifrarla. Probablemente por eso mismo lo irrita tanto, pero el punto es que Hermione lo ha estado mirando de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo y no es que no le guste, es que se siente descolocado y extraño, porque sabe que le presta atención y eso lo hace sentirse diferente e importante pero _sinceramente ¿quién te miraría así? _

Vuelve a sentir sus ojos clavados en él y resopla. Se siente incómodo, y un escalofrío que ya le es conocido lo recorre desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies. Cierra los ojos y trata de concentrarse. Quiere impresionarla, demostrarle que es capaz de conjurar el hechizo. Toma aire y por un momento piensa que ahora sí le va a resultar, pero esta vez ni siquiera una chispa plateada se asoma por su varita.

―Tienes que pensar en algo feliz.

―¡Si sé que tengo que pensar en algo feliz!― espeta totalmente enfadado, dedicándole la más gélida de sus miradas. Su frustración ha alcanzado puntos insospechados y le hierve la sangre. Es un idiota, un imbécil, un bueno para nada que probablemente está viviendo la vida que le corresponde a otro.

Hermione frunce el ceño visiblemente molesta y ofendida, le dirige una mirada con la misma frialdad y se aleja con un aire que desde el baile de navidad del curso pasado le parece una extraña mezcla de altivez y un interesantísimo misterio. Sabe que no le dirigirá la palabra en lo que resta del día y posiblemente toda la mañana del próximo. Su enfado aumenta y se convence de que es porque no puede conjurar el maldito patronus y no porque no oirá su voz hasta que hagan las paces.

Bufa por quinta vez en cinco minutos y se arremanga la túnica para volver a intentarlo.

Piensa que quizás el recuerdo de su primera vez montando una escoba no es lo suficientemente potente como para conjurar el hechizo, mal que mal, Harry había aclarado rotundamente que era magia avanzadísima, pero ¿en qué otra cosa más podía pensar?

―Son lindas, ¿verdad?― la voz de Hermione lo interrumpe una vez más, pero lo peor de todo no es eso sino que sabe que no se está dirigiendo a él y _¿a quién rayos le está hablando tan cariñosamente? _La busca con la mirada y no tarda en encontrarla un par de metros más allá, con una brillante nutria plateada brincando a su alrededor. Ante la imagen se le escapa una sonrisa y apunta mentalmente _el patronus de Hermione es una nutria _a la vez que el alma le vuelve al cuerpo al comprobar que es Harry su interlocutor y no alguno de esos idiotas que se han atrevido a halagarla durante las reuniones anteriores.

Algo se mueve dentro de él. Resopla tres veces más.

―¡Sí Harry, definitivamente es algo peludo, mira!― grita Seamus y él lo mira molesto, pero la cara que tiene su compañero le advierte que algo está pasando por lo que mira a Harry, y el rostro de Harry se desfigura y él no comprende el motivo hasta que baja la vista en noventa grados y _¿qué demonios hace un elfo doméstico aquí? _

Todo se queda en silencio absoluto y parece que pasan mil milenios y un ejército de fantasmas antes de que su amigo grite a todo pulmón que hay que correr.

Correr. Esa palabra solo puede significar una cosa, pero Ron no está dispuesto a perder el tiempo pensando en ello así que le ordena a sus largas piernas moverse en dirección a la salida, pero solo alcanza a dar dos pasos cuando un pensamiento, un nombre; la ausencia de alguien lo detiene. Se queda paralizado entre el enjambre de personas alborotadas que intentan huir y sus ojos buscan a Hermione con una desesperación que sabe que cuando lo recuerde su cara quedará pintada de un color más rojo que su cabello, pero tampoco es que eso importe demasiado, al menos no en ese momento.

Allá está Hermione, ella también lo busca. En menos de un segundo se reúnen y sin saber como, ya están corriendo como locos por uno de los pasillos, alejándose del resto y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Doblan por una esquina y siente un fuerte apretón en el brazo y luego como lo arrastran con fuerza. Se muerde el labio para no quejarse; si no fuera porque Hermione es la única que está con él no creería que fuera capaz de ejercer tanta fuerza con lo menuda que es.

―¿Qué…?― alcanza a decir antes de que una mano de ella se posara en su boca para silenciarlo. El contacto dura menos que lo que tarda en decir _alohomora _pero es suficiente para que dos pensamientos se instalen en su cabeza; que su piel es suave y que huele bien, muy bien. Frunce el ceño confundido, pero la mano de Hermione ahora se instala en su muñeca y vuelve a jalarlo. Se desorienta y por un momento no sabe donde está. Tres segundos después todo está absolutamente oscuro y tarda otros cuatro en reparar que están encerrados dentro de un armario en el que apenas caben sin ninguna otra compañía que un par de escobas y plumeros con los que Filch sacude los retratos.

Se pone nervioso y se pregunta si ella también lo está.

Logra normalizar su respiración después de la tremenda carrera que se han montado huyendo, pero su corazón continúa galopando como si la mismísima muerte los persiguiera. Intenta tranquilizarse y abre la boca para decir algo, pero incluso en la oscuridad Hermione es capaz de leerlo y adelantársele.

―Espero que todos hayan conseguido escapar a tiempo― susurra, y Ron tiene la certeza de que está tan cerca que solo le sería necesario inclinarse un poco para rozar su mejilla con la suya.

―¿Quién crees que…?

―Estoy segura que fue Marietta― ella vuelve a adelantarse, siempre lo hace. Ron sabe que está enfadada y que milagrosamente no es por su culpa.

―¿Marietta?

―La amiga de Cho― Ron asiente y puede imaginarse ahora su expresión de desprecio. ―Estoy segura que fue ella, nunca se mostró muy feliz en las reuniones― agrega Hermione con voz cada vez más baja.

―¿Y por qué iba entonces?

―Porque iba su amiga, no lo sé…

―¿No lo sabes?― la interrumpe con aire burlón y de inmediato se arrepiente. Es que no puede evitar decir eso cada vez que dice que no sabe algo. Ella no responde y sabe de que una vez más está enfadada con él. Suspira y de repente la siente tensarse.

―¿Qué pasa…?― se calla al instante. Voces indistinguibles se escuchan claramente al otro lado de la desgastada puerta y ambos aguantan la respiración. Lo están buscando, de eso no cabe la menor duda. Se quedan tan rígidos que si alguien los viera apostaría que les echaron un _petrificus totalus._

Y luego nada. Nada de nada.

Parecen siglos los que pasan antes de permitirse soltar el aire contenido, y años luz hasta que deciden que ya no hay peligro. Aún así se quedan ahí y Ron comienza a sentirse levemente mareado. Está cansado, tiene hambre, quizás sueño, pero lo peor es que ese aroma que percibió hace un momento ahora está por todos lados, se cuela en sus narices y lo aturde. Es concentrado, intenso, con un aire a flores, a chica… _Hermione es una chica, idiota _¡por supuesto que lo sabe! Y los pensamientos que tiene a continuación forman una nebulosa que se pega como un chicle a su cerebro y lo desestabilizan, le provocan extraños impulsos que intenta controlar con toda la voluntad que un Weasley puede tener.

Hermione suspira y su nerviosismo aumenta exponencialmente. Y es que siguen sin hacer nada. Él no hace nada y ella no hace nada _¿eso es normal? _Siente su respiración chocar con la suya y se vuelve a preguntar si está tan nerviosa como él.

Quizás sí, quizás no.

Y en el fondo, sin saberlo o querer reconocerlo, espera que sea la primera opción.

―Salgamos de aquí― la voz de Hermione suena sofocada e inestable. Da un respingo cuando la siente moverse y traga saliva inconscientemente cuando su cabello rizado le hace cosquillas en la barbilla.

―Sí― se mueve torpemente, trastabilla con sus propios pies. Está tan desesperado porque termine esa tortura que prácticamente la arrastra cuando sale de la alacena. Ella suelta un quejido y lo mira con fastidio, _idiota insensible, debes tener más cuidado, _y siente la necesidad de decirle que lo siente, que de verdad lo siente, pero no dice nada y avanza tan rápido que ella tiene que correr para alcanzarle.

Siente que ha pasado una eternidad cuando por fin llegan a la sala común. El lugar está vacío, tétricamente vacío.

No se miran ni se hablan. Es raro.

―¿Crees que todos estén durmiendo ya?― pregunta sin poder aguantarlo más y el silencio se rompe como un cristal.

―Eso espero― ella suspira, se aproxima a su butaca favorita y se deja caer con cansancio. La sigue y hace lo mismo en la que está al frente. No sabe porqué, pero en ese instante prefiere no estar tan cerca de ella. Alza la cabeza y la mira. Hermione parece ausente. Está preocupada, lo sabe por la manera en que tamborilea sus dedos contra sus rodillas y en como se muerde el labio inferior una y otra vez. Sus ojos tardan cinco segundos en despegarse de esa imagen y vuelve a sentirse incómodo, como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido. Azorado, baja la vista y se mira los zapatos.

Él también está preocupado. Harry no está por ninguna parte (nadie parece estar por ninguna parte) y no hay señales de que aparecerá pronto. Pero no es solo eso lo que le preocupa, porque de pronto todos sus problemas y preocupaciones diarios son nada con lo que acaba de caer sobre su espalda como un saco de papas.

Ya no están jugando. El innombrable regresó y el Ministerio lo único que hace es negarlo e intentar de dejar en ridículo a Harry, y como si no les fuera suficiente, interviene en el colegio enviando a una asquerosa cara de sapo de la cual tienen que andar arrancando todo el tiempo como si estuvieran haciendo algo indebido. ¿Desde cuando el mundo se volvió estúpido?

Sus pensamientos se pierden, se juntan y retornan en ese silencio que se prolonga y se cuela peligrosamente entre él y Hermione. Es raro.

Sí. Ron ha comenzado a pensar que hay algo raro y tenso en esos silencios. Es como si cuando están callados pasan más cosas entre ellos que las que hasta ahora puede entender. Y lo peligroso es que ahora, gracias a las rondas de prefectos, disponen de mucho más tiempo para pasar a solas, caminar, conversar y mayoritariamente discutir; para sumergirse en aquel grato silencio.

Vuelve a mirarla y la expresión de Hermione es un poema. Sabe que si él está preocupado ella de seguro que lo está el triple. Y entonces siente la necesidad de decir algo, pero no cualquier cosa, algo que la distraiga y que la relaje. Y si tiene suerte, que la haga sonreír.

―Tu patronus es una nutria― dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza y el cuello de Hermione parece torcerse de tan rápido que lo mira.

―Sí, ¿por qué?

―No sabía que tu animal favorito es la nutria― aclara, y se da cuenta que no sabe muchas cosas más sobre ella.

La expresión de Hermione vacila pero al final termina rodando los ojos, como siempre hace cada vez que él dice algo potencialmente estúpido o incorrecto.

―Los patronus no representan los gustos, ni tampoco la personalidad de quien lo convoca― explica con ese tono que lo irrita demasiado fácil. ―Sino que simbolizan algo que el mago en cuestión considera protector.

―¿De verdad crees que una nutria te va a proteger?― cuestiona con sarcasmo y se arrepiente al instante. La mirada que le dedica Hermione no representa enfado ni que está ofendida, no representa nada. Se siente realmente estúpido. ¿Por qué no puede evitar atacarla cada vez que se le presenta la oportunidad?

De nuevo quiere decirle que lo siente, pero las palabras se quedan estancadas en su garganta y le es imposible escupirlas.

―Yo nunca he pensado en algo que considere protector― murmura con un tono de voz completamente diferente y ella al principio lo mira con un dejo de desconfianza. ―Tal vez por eso no lograba conjurarlo…

―Eso no tiene nada que ver― aclara Hermione suavemente. ―Ese tipo de cosas no se piensan, se dan en el subconsciente de las personas.

Ron asiente un poco confundido. ―Pero aún así tiene que haber un motivo, no por nada tal animal va a salir de tu varita.

Ella suelta una risita y Ron se siente profundamente aliviado. También ríe.

―Sí, así es― combina Hermione. ―Tiene que haber habido algún suceso que haya marcado al mago que defina la forma de su patronus― explica con ojos brillosos y a él le comienza a parecer un tema muy interesante. ―Y a veces puede tomar el aspecto del amor de toda la vida del mago, ya que se invoca con pensamientos felices― añade con un tono de voz diferente. Ella se remueve en el sillón y se acomoda uno de sus indomables rizos tras la oreja. Ron vacila.

―¿Y cuando es que te enamoraste de una nutria, si se puede saber?― pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, pero esta desaparece al instante. Repentinamente siente un agujero en el pecho y piensa que las palabras "Hermione enamorada"no pegan para nada _y no tienen porque hacerlo_… Resopla. Por tercera vez en menos de una hora se arrepiente de haber abierto la boca. Espera que ella lo ignore, estalle o que empiece una discusión, pero para su sorpresa no hace ninguna de las tres cosas.

―Tonto― murmura, y él, lejos de ofenderse, se siente extraño, casi feliz; duendecillos de Cornualles revolotean en su estómago. Se miran de reojo y de nuevo se siente incómodo. Se revuelve el pelo y chasquea la lengua. Es hora de cambiar de tema.

―¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Apuesto a que ni Harry lo sabe y eso que es quien nos enseña.

―Apuesto a que Harry no ha leído ni un solo libro de magia avanzada en toda su vida― ella le responde de inmediato y sus ojos se desvían hacia el hueco del retrato de la Dama gorda; su amigo todavía no llega. La preocupación se refleja más que nunca en su rostro y Ron de verdad siente que su deber es desconectarla al menos por un minuto de todas esas preocupaciones que sabe que están atormentándola. Entonces tiene una idea, bastante ridícula y quizás precipitada pero no le importa. Se pone de pie y ella vuelve a prestarle atención.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ― pregunta escéptica cuando lo ve desenfundar su varita.

―Conjurar un patronus― explica con simpleza y ella abre los ojos, tanto, que parece que se van a salir de sus orbitas.

―Ron― lo llama con total severidad, dispuesta a recitarle las mil razones que aparecen en el reglamento de la escuela de porqué no se debe practicar magia avanzada en la sala común. La ignora olímpicamente y realiza su primer intento, el cual resulta terriblemente fallido. Resopla. Realmente es un bueno para nada.

―No me resulta― dice apenado.

―Me di cuenta― le responde con desinterés y Ron sabe que es porque él se comportó como un idiota cuando intentó ayudarle.

―Tal vez no tengo recuerdos lo suficientemente felices para hacerlo― reflexiona.

―¡Claro que no es por eso!― Hermione exclama exasperada y luego suspira. ―Quizás no te concentras lo suficiente, además mueves muy mal la muñeca.

Ron siente como esas palabras carcomen su orgullo, pero realmente no quiere empezar una pelea. Y es que le parece que últimamente han peleado más que todos los años anteriores juntos.

―¿Y podrías hacerlo para ver cuál es el movimiento correcto?― su voz oscila entre el sarcasmo y la seriedad. Ella lo mira fijamente y espera que le lance un cojín o algo, pero para su nueva sorpresa se pone de pie también y desenfunda su varita. Ron piensa que Hermione realmente está llena de sorpresas.

La ve cerrar los ojos para concentrarse. Se pregunta en qué estará pensando y al momento, aquella brillante nutria plateada vuelve a brincar a su alrededor. Se queda paralizado viéndola y un hormigueo le invade las manos para después subir por su antebrazo obligándolo a sujetar firmemente su varita. No pestañea, no encuentra que sea necesario hacerlo, no quiere perderse nada de esa escena; Hermione mira con tanta ternura al animal y se ve tremendamente feliz. Y parece que es tanta la felicidad que rebalsa que siente que se la transmite, no sabe como, pero de verdad se la transmite. Ron se siente inmensamente feliz viéndola feliz.

Es un lapsus de tiempo fuera del alcance de su entendimiento.

―¡Es un Jack Russell!― exclama de pronto ella emocionada y él parpadea. Solo recién se da cuenta de la figura plateada que ronda a su alrededor. Mira a Hermione, ella le sonríe radiante y algo se salta dentro de él. Le devuelve la sonrisa. No tiene ni la menor idea de cómo, pero lo ha logrado.

―Un Jack Russell― repite un poco confundido e intenta formular teorías de porqué su patrunus adquiere esa forma.

―Es una raza de perro― se apura en contestar ella, realmente está emocionada, contenta por él. ―¡Son muy traviesos y juguetones!― Ron la mira con la boca abierta y se pregunta como es que aparte de leerse toda la biblioteca del colegio tiene tiempo para leer guías de perros. ―Tienen mucha energía y les encanta el campo y los espacios abiertos.

―¿Les encantan…?

―Sí. También les gusta cazar, perseguir a los zorros y a las nutrias en sus madrigueras.

―¿Persiguen a las nutrias?

―Sí, siempre, porque…― Hermione se calla repentinamente y sus mejillas se ruborizan con violencia. Él también se sonroja. Siente que las orejas le arden y que su rostro va a explotar en cualquier momento. Es como si detrás de ese simple montón de información hubiera algo oculto que les concierne a ambos, una coincidencia quizás demasiado ridícula pero que a la vez es muy significativa para sus vidas. Algo esencial que algún día se les revelará.

Se miran, no se miran.

El momento es raro. Incómodo, con una pizca de algo indescifrable acariciando sus entrañas, pero extrañamente Ron desea que no termine nunca a pesar de que sabe de antemano que lo hará, porque sabe que Harry está próximo a llegar con más noticias que se sumarán a su larga lista de malas noticias que confirman que el mundo realmente se ha vuelto estúpido. Incluso también es capaz de vislumbrar el rostro de Hermione al escucharlas. Sabe que se pondrá nerviosa y que se preocupará tanto que se promete a sí mismo no volver a ser grosero con ella a pesar de que también sabe que aquella promesa quedará en el aire apenas se encuentren en el gran comedor al día siguiente para desayunar.

Sus pensamientos se alejan y piensa vagamente que no quiere pelear más con Hermione, que en vez de eso quiere que compartan más momentos como estos, porque acaba de descubrir lo potencialmente interesantes que son.

Carraspea. Vuelve en sí mismo y se siente realmente avergonzado con las cosas que acaba de pensar _y ni que fueran tan terribles. _Aún así ni siquiera se atreve a mirarla de reojo por lo que mantiene la vista fija en los patronus que todavía iluminan el lugar y que parecen explorar juntos el sector cerca de la chimenea. De improviso la nutria pega un brinco y su Jack Russell la sigue al instante. Se pregunta si él se lo ha ordenado inconscientemente.

Quizás sí, quizás no, pero tampoco cree que importe demasiado la respuesta, porque los Jack Russell al final siempre siguen a las nutrias… o al menos eso es lo que dijo Hermione, y ella siempre tiene la razón.

* * *

><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

(¿Ya se dieron cuenta que era un regalo de cumpleaños? ¡Pues vayan a saludar a XDRIZZLE! *los apunta con su varita*)

**GRACIAS :)**


End file.
